A Clash of Flavors
A rude awakening Candy had yet to begin her day, she just laying comfortably under her velvet sheets when a Munchkin came to tell her the news. This was the last thing she wanted to hear today! On her day off. The nerve. Apparently a fellow member of the Underworld hoping to set up a meeting, she wasn't given the details such as their name or what exactly they wanted, she was only told of their arrival. Now, Candy was a lot of things, but she wasn't one to step out of line. Especially not about something so... minimal. Either way, she had to prepare for their arrival. The Factory was in good shape, as always, it wasn't something that bothered her, however, a coworker seeing that village beg for scraps and rummage through garbage, on the other hand, was very embarrassing. Knowing that she had a reputation to uphold she couldn't just kill those villagers, she might need them later! Candy needed a way to keep them happy and out of her way, even if the solution was temporary. "Well, I have the perfect solution. Oompa oompa oompa." She said to herself, laughing at the pure genius of her plan as she got out of bed and slipped into her usual winter attire. Leaving the factory through the easiest way possible, the elevator, she made her way into town. Considering Munchen's lack of, well pretty much everything, it was an incredibly short walk, more like a stroll. Seeing how Candy rarely left the factory, the villagers acted as if they had seen a ghost but the initial shock quickly faded away when they saw that Candy had come bearing gifts. Now, Candy knew she was going to have to put on a show, which was no problem. By now, manipulation was her middle name. "My sweets, you've suffered far too long! Free candy for everyone!" She shouted, forming lollipops in her hands and throwing them at the overly excited denizens. She watched as families fought over what little she had provided and despite her evil intents that said to sit back and watch the show she broke it off and gave them more and more. The perk of having a devil fruit. Once that was taken care of she wiped that fake smile right off her face and headed towards the docks where she would await their arrival. She didn't care how long it took when they came she wanted to make sure they saw only what she wanted them too. It didn't matter if they were in the Underworld or not, Munchen was her island and they would abide by her rules if they wanted to stay on it. Candy was just relieved that those pesky villagers had been taken care of, even if just for a day. They had proved troublesome in the past and the last thing she needed was a rebellion happening when she had guests over, even if they were unwelcomed ones. She did not have to wait long as her company was one to always be punctual. From the distance a giant ship of black, purple, and red arrived with great speed as it seemed to halt perfectly in front of the host. Within the ship a group of men and women who wore black cloaks coating their face in darkness spoke as their leader interjected. "NOW, my donors we are not doing a job and we are not on a hunt we are simply here for a meeting of diplomacy so we will have no outbreaks, no killing, no wea-HEY MISSY YOU BETTER HAND THAT SCYTHE OVER RIGHT NOW" his anger grew as he grasped the smallest member of his group lifting them up and quickly apprehending the massive blade she carried within her small hands. "Mansion I wish to bring you along, but all the other donors act like gentlemen and gentlewomen so if you act up I SWEAR YOU WILL BE IN THE NEXT SHIPMENT...". The cloaked man quickly calmed down and fixed his red tie just barely visible through his cloak. "NOW, no time to lose we must not leave our host in wait" Cane could see a group of about seven cloaked figures walking on the deck of their ship before each of them hoping to the ground each landing slowly and with grace while the small one his the floor with her face instead of her feet. "It is a pleasure to meet a beauty as fine and great as your Mrs. Candy" he finished his greeting with two claps as each of the hooded figures bowed at once showing their respect and class. "I am Bronson Charles, and it is an honor to meet you" he spoke throwing his cloak to the wind and revealing a tall well dressed dashing man. Candy could see seven shadowy figures making their away across the deck, she could only assume they were the visitors. The man gave her a compliment with claps followed by a bow, the first thing that came to Candy's mind that he was either a gentleman or a serial killer. Or both. Then he introduced himself, Bronson Charles? It was an unfamiliar name but she had a feeling that by the time this was all said and done that would change. Then his cloak flew into the wind showing off a man of wealth and stature, it was something Candy could get behind. "Well, what a first impression." Candy said, her thin lips grinning to make a smile reminiscent of the Cheshire cat. "Well, I'm very glad you find it to be an honor. Unfortunately for you, I cannot say the same. I wasn't briefed, so I'm not so sure what brings you here." Candy's voice was sweet and soft but behind it was a hint of anger that wasn't so well hidden. Candy hated being kept out of the loop. "So Bronson. What brings you to the sweetest place on earth?" Candy questioned, she wasn't exactly welcoming them to Munchen. In fact she was hesitant to even let them leave the docks, so she just.. didn't. Simply refusing to move until she got the answers she desired. Of course, it wasn't as if they were really pressuring her to get past, she just felt the need to let them know that they weren't getting by, which she did through her positioning and her glare. Candy had learned that in the Underworld, trusting the wrong people could be fatal. Many people had trusted her and well, they were buried on this very island or tossed into the sea right on these docks. It was funny how that worked really. The Underworld, in candies eyes, was like a pyramid. She might be at the bottom but if her layer was big enough then taking her out would cause that entire pyramid to crumble. This man, whoever he was, whatever business might be, she wasn't going to give in so easy. There it was. Paranoia. Something that Candy had suffered from for a long time. Eventually, she realized what she was doing, she only hoped this Bronson man had taken no offense. Getting started on the wrong foot with an associate was never a good idea. Charles paused for a moment with a smile of slight embarrassment "you...weren't briefed and you don't recognize...excuse me madame". He did a quick bow with a wide smile on his face and turned around to his crew, the second his face was no longer visible to the woman his anger flared in front of his crew each looking down with shame. "Simpson may we talk over there" he pointed to the tallest member one nearing 10 feet tall. They scurried out of ear shot of their host and in a whispered yell Bronson let out his anger "you didn't tell them who we are or why we came here during the briefing...what do you mean you wanted a air of anonymity this is a business meeting we aren't suppose to BE ANONYMOUS". The giant was shamed and quickly retrieved a small knife and pointed it at his stomach. "NO we can't commit seppuku we are guest" he spoke suddenly calmed and gripped the knife shattering it with ease "also where the hell did you get this?" The group quickly returned to the woman "we must apologies we must seem like such brutes coming here with no meaning, well why don't I make it up with a little demonstration to get you up to speed on my little organization". His happy exterior quickly became one of stoicism as he snapped and his cloaked crew vanished from sight in one movement. "I am the leader of this organization known as the Blood Ba-" he temporarily stopped his speech as he swayed to the side one of his formerly vanished crew appearing attempting to attack the man with a hard right punch. "Sorry, Blood Bank" he continued to speak and maintain eye contact as he ducked, dodged, blocked, and parried six combatants attacking him at once with great ease. "We are assassins and as you can see in the acts of killing we are no fools or novices. We will kill about anything on the planet for a price, but that is not our true business at the heart of it all we are cooks. Now our specific type of food we create I will not bring up because let's just say it is quite." Charles believed the display of his underlings talent was more than enough so with a simple pushing out of his palms he launched them back each landing on their feet as if prepared for their captains ending of the fight "...unpleasant". "All you need to know is we sell a rare meat and we were interested and a how you say PARTNERSHIP" the group quickly returned behind their captain they had no disappointment at not landing a single blow since they all knew the man that stood before them was a monster that they did not hope to compare to. Bronson was definitely an... interesting character. Candy watched as he talked with his crew. It was a different dynamic than what she was used too, but still, not all that strange considering how she treated most people. Maybe just maybe these people would make good company after all. The man proceeded to yell a Simpson who was so upset by it he threatened suicide while Candy stared blankly at the situation unfolding before her. "Apology accepted." The fact that he even bothered to admit his crew had made a mistake spoke volumes about him and Candy was beginning to warm up. Then with a snap, his entire crew vanished! "What a marvelous magic trick." Candy exclaimed, entertaining the idea. Unsure of what was happening as there seemed to be an invisible fight breaking out, Candy chose to simply ignore it. Let them handle their own problems. Bronson had managed to dodge all the attacks thrown his way while still holding a conversation, in this chat he explained just what he was doing there and gave some insight on his organization known as the "Blood Bank." "Well, I suppose we should start with a tour!" Candy said cheerfully, extending an arm as hundreds of thousands of sugar grains flew into the sky, coming together to form a large wafer bridge that would allow the group to pass right over the town and end up right at the factories gates. Spinning around she walked over the wafer bridge, which was large but not as big as one might expect, considering the small size of Munchen. "No need to bother with the.. less desirables." Candy said with a scoff, peering down at the village below. Eventually, they would all arrive at the factory gates where Candy would turn and face them. They'd be able to see the Munchkins, orange-skinned green-haired dwarves running around playfully, preparing to open the gate. "Since you are entering the factory, there's just one rule you WILL follow. Don't touch anything." And with that, the gate opened and Candy welcomed the guests inside for the meeting. "Alright I and my associates shall not touch a thing" and slightly turned to his cloaked figures "I will not be needing all of you to attend this meeting so Bundy, Jack, Dahmer, Gacy, and Alphonse shall return to the ship and Manson and Simpson shall escort with me". With incredible speed five of his seven escorts dashed to their ship without a moment of hesitation. "I need not require a group so large I feel more than safe enough with these to I hope they will be able to make up for their past mistakes by doing this one job without a mistake" with long powerful strides the trio entered Candy's factory. Really the tour wouldn't be much of a 'getting to know the factory' as much as it would be a 'look out of the elevator and enjoy the view' because Candy just wasn't in the mood. The dwarves cleared the path as the group walked forward, entering the factory. The lobby was extravagant, chocolate lined the walls with an icecream cone trim, the floor was made out of candy marble and the furniture was an assortment of treats. "As you can see, we're quite.. rich. Oompa oompa oompa." Candy laughed at her own joke, rich as in sweet! Classic comedy gold. Making her way to the lobby's elevator which was also made of candy, melted sugar to be exact, it was large and big enough to fit all of them, but most important, see-through so that she could explain the factories layout as they went up to the actual meeting room. The first working floor was what the factory was famous for, chocolate. The dark, brown, heavenly liquid was mixed around and around in giant containers by the Munchkins. Feeling that their eyes would explain most of what was happening, Candy kept quiet. Then other rooms passed by, the nut room, the cotton candy room, basically a room for every type of treat you could think of until finally, they reached the meeting area. When the elevator doors opened they revealed a medium-sized room with a gingerbread table and gumdrop chairs, candy walked over and took her place at the head. "So, what is it you wanted to discuss." Candy said. This was perhaps a very extra thing to do, showing off her factory to have such a simple conversation, but then again, that was who Candy was. Charles was amused by the woman's humor but one of his escorts didn't understand the joke and the other just stood there, but with a quick inaudible slap to their faces when the woman wasn't looking the two quickly began to laugh and chuckle at the joke. The second the delicious goods were in Charles sight he put on a large powerful grin his sharp teeth wide and visible. "My my my I knew that someone of your type would be able to create such scrumptious delights" he quickly averted his gaze to his comrades to ensure they weren't getting out of line. The three entered the meeting room and his two escorts stuck close to the door as Charles continued forward. "I enjoy the sweet aesthetics really brings the place together..." Charles paused and his smirk dissaperead as he put on a more serious tone "but let's get to business I am a agent of the underworld and so are you I kill for profit, I sell a "special meat", and I get a good bit of revenue". His pulled out a seat and slowly placed himself in it crossing his legs and clasping his hands together "now I have a problem sometimes people try my "special meat", and they don't much enjoy the experience and then that customer is gone for good and I don't enjoy that. You on the other hand seem to bring customers back day in and day out without stop we have a theory that you might have a "secret sauce" NANANANANANA" His laugh was starling even to his comrades who have heard him laugh many times before but the certain tone of it still startled them. "We want that "secret sauce", and we are willing to do whatever it takes to get it but my greatest offer would be my services". "If you ever need someone dead or would like to take part in our specialty...well just say the word and consider it done NAANANANANANANA" Candy loved the compliments, but she wasn't going to let praise blind her from what was actually happening. As he explained his business, Candy was not impressed and Bronson's laugh was annoying. After all this, she learned that he came here for her special ingredient. Her hands formed fists and her eyes narrowed. She was clearly angry but tried to remain calm. "I'm afraid to disappoint, but I'm not the best host. The services you provide aren't worth a damn thing to me and I find that sweet and savory don't mix too well so you can get the hell out." Candy might have been shorter, but it was her factory, surrounded by a limitless amount of Candy and her own workers. She had the higher ground, no matter how strong his crew might be. She was confident that if the situation escalated any further, into battle even, that she would come out victorious. Candy just wasn't the type of woman to give her secrets away. The drug was what made her candy so addicting and it was vital that she keep it a secret if she was going to become someone in the Underworld. Standing up from her chair she glared at the man. "I'm not a woman you want to challenge." It was true. Though the Underworld hadn't quite caught wind of Candy's previous actions, her hidden history showed that she was someone who refused to be scorned and this man, this meat dealer, this butcher, wasn't going to change that. Manson and Simpson took fighting stances but with a raise of his hand Charles stopped them in their tracks. "My dear lady you compelety misinterpret our deal. We aren't barging into your home and forcing your work from your hands this is just an offer but." He paused raising from his chair his head tilted to the ground as he slowly approached the candy maker. He stood only a inch away from her looking down on her then brushing his hair from his eyes to show a crazed aggravated expression. "NOW, I am gonna need you to go back and reword that sentence, unless of course you want our deal to get less diplomatic" from his forearm there seemed to be a sharp object under his skin waiting to break free "I want my drugs and I'm sure you want some people to stop breathing". With a sudden flex of his bicep and forearm the blade sliced right out of his skin showing a giant blade made of bone slicing away at his suit launching pieces of fabric everywhere "as you can see if you need me to do the job I have more than enough to do so". Candy's hair turned into licorice, her facial features made of mints, while her skin was a hardened caramel substance. Instantly, from the elevator, a group of Munchkins came running. Small dwarfs with green hair and orange skin, they were small but had incredible strength and speed. They were like slaves, abiding by Candy's command. "I'm sure neither one of us want this to get out of hand. What a devastating loss for the Underworld that would be. We can settle this, perhaps, at another time." Candy was being serious! She felt that the odds were heavily stacked against the man and it wasn't very fair to fight right now. If they were going to battle she'd want her entire crew and his to be there, this was... definitely not that. Hopefully, this man would understand but that crazed look in his eye told Candy that he probably wouldn't. A fight wasn't exactly what she expected to happen on this day but if that was what fate had in store so be it. Her confidence hadn't taken a dent, even with the man's size and with the blade coming from his forearm, her arrogance remained the same and she stayed in her metaphorical throne. Her factory, her island, she had the upper hand. What could possibly go wrong? Spoiled Meal "NO, either I'm leaving here with my drugs or I'm leaving here with a body I much prefer the first but if it is required for you to force my hand" the blade increased in size as a new blade erupted from his other arm "YOU TWO DON'T GET INVOLVED SHE IS MINE". He jumped back and spread his arms wide "don't think just cause this is your place you have the advantage you might be knowledge in battle, BUT THIS IS MY JOB MY REQUIREMENT TO KILL" suddenly many small spiked bones protruded from his torso launching them at the woman each covered in haki to pierce her intangible form. Candy was in disbelief. This man standing before her... how dare he! Bronson wouldn't be leaving this island with EITHER if she had anything to say about it. Then he shouted something, spiked bones came from his body like a porcupine and launched towards Candy who was quick to react. Her licorice hair turned black, coated in buso, "Ooompa oompa oompa, how do you like my black licorice whip!" She said with a hearty chuckle, her hair lashing forward to fight off the bone needles sent her way. "Too bitter for you?! Oompa oompa oompa!" Candy was always one to make puns, even in such a dire situation. Though, it seemed one of those needles had slipped through her defense, scathing her arm ever so slightly. This brought her down to earth and Candy came to the realization that she needed to get Bronson out of this factory, luckily she had a perfect idea. Extending her arm, a giant hole in the wall was formed, thanks to the factory being made out of candy. As she wasn't that far from it anyway, she would only have to leap back, but there was something more important. A gummy worm shot from her palm, it was sticky and would attempt to connect itself to Bronson, whether that was successful or not Candy didn't care. Leaping back she flew through the hole, creating a cotton candy cloud to break her fall as she would be going down.. several, several, floors. BAM! She landed, safe and cuddly of course. Just where was he? Charles jumped narrowly out of the gummy worm's attack he could see it was just a distraction, a battle in this small cramped area would put anyone in her situation at a disadvantage with his skill set. "Keep yourselves entertained POPS HAS SOME NEGOTIATING TO DO" with a quick hop through the hole created by the candy maker he smashed into the ground with an impressive amount of weight for such a skinny man. "You know I'm fairly interested in your abilities, I always want to know my opponents fruit in case I want to give it to my allies when they're dead" as he spoke his long blade slowly returned to his arm even the cut created was brought back together. "I consumed a fruit that allows me to change my anatomy I can basically make anything from bone, organs, veins, or blood you?" "Nananana well who cares about fruits anyway? Cause really I don't want to kill you I will give you as long as possible to realize that fighting me is an act of stupidity and you should just accept the inevitable." Charles began to stretch his arms and legs cracking his bones, then from his knuckles appeared small blemishes of spiked bone like a brass knuckle of spikes. "LET'S START SMALL SHALL WE?" with a sudden boost he appeared in front of the woman delivering a hard kick aimed at her skull, then followed with three hooks first aimed at her stomach and two aimed at her skull. "You're an ignorant man." Candy spat. If he couldn't tell the abilities of her devil fruit by now he wasn't going to be able to even if she explained it in great detail, he was foolish. "I can guarantee that I'll be walking away from this alive." Candy said with a smirk. Really, this man had no idea what he was dealing with and his fruits abilities seemed rather lackluster to Candy. She was unimpressed. Organs, blood, bones, none of it mattered. Not against the powerful delicious goodness of sweets! As the man came to attack, Candy encased herself in a shell of hard rock candy, as the attacks came in the shell would begin to crack, but it managed to hold up just enough to keep Candy safe. Once the threat had passed the shield shattered revealing a still smirking Candy. "Oompa oompa oompa." Really, Candy was still unphased. Nothing hee had done said that her life was in jeopardy. Now, she needed to go on the offense. A strange orange liquid spewed from her plans, beside her it hardened, showing gummy properties before it turned into a bear! A giant gummy bear! It would act as a guardian for Candy, attempting to punch Bronson with its fist. "I made you an offer you couldn't refuse my services are the greatest in the world excluding the yonko and admirals I believe with my combined forces I could end the life of anyone around the world. BUT YOU HAD TO GO AND FUCK ME!!!" Charles anger bubbled as he met the candy creature's fist with his own the clash creating and immense shock wave. Whether his attack damaged the creature or not didn't matter that was not his target. "I see what you're doing I'm an assassin I know every tactic you have incredible abilities..." using the gummy monster as a vault he rocketed over it and began to descend on Candy as his bone blades returned "BUT your specialty isn't close corerds right? SO YOU NEED TO KEEP SPACE BETWEEN ME." As he landed he struck forward one arm aiming at an arm and the other at a leg each attack meant to disable not to kill. "I got it maybe you were not convinced of my skills so maybe we use this fight as a full display of MY ABILITIES!!!" The fight, as entertaining as it was, proved to be very time consuming. They were both clearly equally matched and it could have gone on all day, so, she decided that she would end it. That, of course, was much easier said than done but still, she had a plan. Still, the man seemed rather heated up about the entire situation or just very passionate about the battle. Candy's face was no longer one of arrogance but one of annoyance. This had dragged on for a lot longer than she liked and his rude, rambunctious remarks disgusted her. As he came closer, in what she believed was an attempt to finish her off, Candy had a brilliant idea! Immediately she dropped to the floor, as a puddle of frosting! Slithering and creeping right under his feet she would reform behind him. "I believe that we've both had our fun, my my you're quite the impressive man but I'm done here." Candy said, forming a parasol of sweets and twirling it over her head. This had been an interesting business transaction, definitely a note worthy one. Something that told her the business could never stop growing, because she had competition! That man had given her a real run for her money, despite her attitude during the battle, it was inspiring really. "Grrr, fine I will leave with haste, but if you ever change your mind I'm free whenever but if not you may have an enemy on your hands" with a snap of his fingers his two underlings hoped down from the building and placed his black robe back on him. "I have killed hundreds with lack of emotion but if your name should ever come on my list I will take joy in taking your life for this embarrassment" he turned around and began to escort himself back to his ship "but hey in the life of a criminal business is business...so no hard felling when that day comes right?" "NANANANANANANANANANANANANA"